godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla Generations
Godzilla Generations is a game for Dreamcast developed by General Entertainment and released on November 28, 1998. Modes *Normal - Players destroy everything in 11 stages as quickly as possible. *Time Attack - Players cause as much damage as possible in a limited amount of time. *Collected Coliseum - Through playing a mini game in a Visual Memory Unit (VMU) that was sold separately from the game, players can obtain monsters and pit them against each other. *Generations Theater - Has various clips spanning Godzilla's history from 1954 to 1998. Monsters Main Game *Godzilla *Godzilla 1st (1954) *Godzilla USA *Mechagodzilla *Minilla *Daisuke Serizawa Giant Coliseum 1. Minilla 2. Rodan 3. Mothra 4. Ganimes 5. Anguirus 6. Maguma 7. Gorosaurus 8. Jet Jaguar 9. King Ghidorah 10. Gigan 11. SpaceGodzilla 12. Kamacuras 13. Gaira 14. Biollante 15. Gezora 16. Gabara 17. Godzilla 18. USA-Godzilla 19. Battra 20. Mechagodzilla 21. Moguera 22. Ebirah 23. Hedorah 24. Megalon 25. Baragon 26. Destoroyah 27. Garu Garu 28. Varan 29. Manda 30. Dogora 31. Sanda 32. Kumonga 33. Kamoebas 34. Desghidorah 35. Dagahra 36. Egg 37. Bebira 38. Ritora 39. Chibira 40. Tsunora 41. Junira 42. Chibikurora 43. Debura 44. Metal Godzilla Godzilla Generations Coliseum 01 Minilla.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 02 Rodan.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 03 Mothra.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 04 Ganimes.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 05 Anguirus.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 06 Maguma.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 07 Gorosaurus.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 08 Jet Jaguar.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 09 King Ghidorah.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 10 Gigan.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 11 SpaceGodzilla.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 12 Kamacuras.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 13 Gaira.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 14 Biollante.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 15 Gezora.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 16 Gabara.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 17 Godzilla.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 18 USA Godzilla.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 19 Battra.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 20 MechaGodzilla.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 21 Moguera.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 22 Ebirah.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 23 Hedorah.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 24 Megalon.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 25 Baragon.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 26 Destoroyah.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 27 Garu Garu.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 28 Varan.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 29 Manda.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 30 Dogora.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 31 Sanda.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 32 Kumonga.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 33 Kamoebas.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 34 Desghidorah.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 35 Desghidorah.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 36 Egg.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 37 Bebira.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 38 Ritora.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 39 Chibira.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 40 Tsunora.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 41 Junira.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 42 Chibikurora.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 43 Debura.png Godzilla Generations Coliseum 44 Metal Godzilla.png Areas There are five areas with eleven subsections in the game. They are: *Fukuoka - The first area in the game. It has two subsections. *Osaka - The second stage in the game which also has two subsections *Nagoya - The third area that, like the others, has two subsections *Yokohama - The fourth area that is also the last to have two subsections *Tokyo - The last section which fittingly is the largest of all with three subsections Military The military is present in this game like all others. Although here it appears under the name "Self Defense Force." There are eleven vehicles used. *Super X - Flying *Super X2 - Flying *Super X3 - Flying *MBT-92 - Ground *MBAW-93 - Ground *DAG-MB96 - Ground *MBAW-93 (Upgrade) - Ground *ASTOL-MB93 - Flying *Type 89 IFV - Ground *F-15J - Flying *AH-1S - Flying Reviews Godzilla Generations received extremely negative reviews, at least in the west. IGN's review, which was one of the first Dreamcast game reviews by a western source, slammed it for being tedious and simple. The graphics were also harshly criticized. GameSpot gave the game a 3.2/10, saying that the inability to block and the fact all the kaiju could heal made the game boring.Godzilla Generations Review - GameSpot Fans have generally been much kinder to the game, since it's one of the few that has Minilla and Zilla as playable characters, and also one of the few games that allows free-roaming destruction. Gallery Godzilla_Generations_VMU.png|A Virtual Memory Unit (VMU) compatible with the game, required to play the Coliseum mode GODZILLA USA.png|Godzilla USA GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 1.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 2.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 3.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 4.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 5.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 6.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 7.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 8.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 9.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 10.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 11.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 12.jpg GODZILLA GENERATIONS IGN Screenshots 13.jpg G-Generations chibi.png|From the manual, chibi monsters that can be used in the Coliseum mode Videos GODZILLA GENERATIONS "Collected Coliseum" Mode Gameplay Trivia *In the game, Mechagodzilla possesses the Heisei Mechagodzilla's roar, despite being the Showa incarnation. **Likewise, Minilla has Baby Godzilla's roar. References Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s